1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, more particularly to eyeglasses that include a lens member, which can be easily mounted to and removed from a frame member.
2. Description of the Related Art
For convenience in use, one frame member is associated with several lens members. As such, there is a need for a structure that enables the mounting of any of the lens members to the frame member with ease.